The Best Days of His Life
by EffectsoftheTrue
Summary: This story is set in a totally different world then the regular Harry Potter world where Harry and Luna are the same age. So this is a story about their relationship. Sorry if the summary is bad this is my first story.
1. First Meeting

**Disclaimer: I don't own any rights to Harry Potter, it all belongs to J.K. Rowling.**

**I plan to make this a full series so expect more chapters eventually.**

**Reviews would be nice.**

Harry Potter is just your average everyday 8 year old boy except for one thing, he is a wizard. His day started out like any other a large breakfast then his tutor would come to teach him some basics like arithmetic, English, and history.

"Harry finish your breakfast Mrs. Lovegood will be here any minute" yelled Lily from the garden.

"Mum does she have to come today or ever again, her lessons are boring" Harry yelled back.

Then a tall blond woman and a young girl who highly resembles her Floo into the Potter home.

The lady dusts off the girl and calls to Lily "I'm here Lily but I have a bit of bad news."

Lily walks into her den where the two are and asks "Is everything alright Selene?"

Mrs. Lovegood replies "Yes everything is alright Xeno went to Sweden for a few days because there have been quite a few Crumple-Horned Snorkack sightings near Karlstad and mum is in Wellington, New Zealand visiting my brother, so I had to bring my daughter Luna with me today so I may be a bit side tracked."

"That's fine Selene, so how old is Luna is she about the same age as Harry?" Lily asked.

"Actually our children are the same age" Selene said.

"Then how come we've never gotten together to have a play date, because you know that the only other person that we know that is even close to Harry's age is my sister's son who is a year older then Harry" replied Lily.

"I've been thinking about asking you about setting up one but Luna is a little bit shy" Selene looks around "Where did Luna go?"

"Do you think she went to dining room where Harry is while we've been talking?" Lily asked.

The two women walked into the dining room and saw the two kid talking.

"Are you Mrs. Lovegood's daughter?" questioned Harry.

Luna nodded yes then asked "Who are you?"

He said "My name is Harry Potter" then he looked at the doorway and said "Hello mum, Hello Mrs. Lovegood."

"Hello Harry, did you meet my daughter Luna?" asked Selene.

Harry replied "Yes Mrs. Lovegood."

Then Lily had an idea "Selene how about we give Harry the day off from his studies and let him and Luna get to know each other and play?"

That day the two kids played and played and played.


	2. Gulping Plimpies

**Disclaimer: I still don't own the Harry Potter series. This chapter is based one year after the first one. Sorry for not posting in over 4 months my computer crashed and we finally fixed it.**

"Mum" Harry yelled "Are we leaving yet?"

"Soon" Lily replied.

"You said that an hour ago!"

"Well I don't know what to pack for a trip to look for gulping plimpies."

"You need stuff for rivers and lakes."

"_Why did I agree to go on this trip?_" Lily thinks.

"James grab the fishing rods and nets" yells Lily.

"And bowls and a pot" adds in Harry.

"Bowls and a pot?" questions James.

"Well how else will we be able to make soup out of them?" Harry asks.

**At the River Towy in Wales**

"Well it looks like the kids are having fun" Lily tells Selene.

"I think that Xeno may be having more fun than they are" Selene replies.

"It looks like it" Lily says.

"Mum I think me and Luna caught one" yells Harry to his mum and shows her a sea trout.

"Harry that's a trout, I don't think that a trout is a gulping plimpy" Lily yells back. She then whispers to Selene "They aren't right?"

Selene responds "No trout aren't gulping plimpies, gulping plimpies look like regular plimpies but with two different features they are yellow instead of green and they are much scalier."

"Ouch" yells Luna "Something bit my ankle!"

Xeno yells to her "Is it a plimpy?"

Harry grabs the mysterious creature that bit Luna. "Is this a gulping plimpy?"

Xeno responds to Harry "Yes my dear boy, now start bring it over here so we can get a picture of it."

Harry brings the plimpy over to Xeno and James, who has the camera, snaps a picture of it.

"Now it is time to start removing all of its scales" Xeno exclaims.

"How come?" Harry asks.

"Well because we make the soup out of its scales because that's the only part of it that isn't poisonous."

"Really that sounds weird Mr. Lovegood."

"Harry I've told you to call me Xeno, just like you call Mrs. Lovegood Selene; and yes the only edible part of it is the scales, they say they taste like lemons but that's what we're going to find out."

"You've never eaten them before Mr. Lov… I mean Xeno?"

"No these creatures are only hard to find and this is the first time I've had the chance to eat one, so let's go make some soup." Xeno takes the plimpy's scales back to the campsite with the ladies and starts to cook them. After about 45 minutes Xeno says that the soup is done.

Harry is the first to have a taste of it. "This is yucky, it's too lemony!"

Luna has a taste, "I think it tastes yummy!"

Xeno says to Harry "Well my dear boy the taste isn't for everyone."

Harry responds "Well it isn't for me, we should have had my trout."

James says "Harry next time we go fishing it will be for trout, okay?"

Harry responds "Okay."


End file.
